C'était écris dans les étoiles
by Leptitloir
Summary: Ça n'était pas de sa faute. Peut-être qu'un jour, il l'en convaincra.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Faute**_ **", en une heure.**

Du coup, voilà un autre Os sur le même duo que « Ceux qui restent » (On peut considérer que les deux sont liés, d'ailleurs). Encore une fois, **il spoile le jeux et le dlc Ignis** donc attention pour ceux qui n'auraient pas joué aux deux ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant !

(Je précise cependant que le texte qui suit ne concorde pas avec les événements du jeu, puisque j'ai choisi de garder Ravus vivant alors qu'il meurt normalement avant que Noctis n'atteigne de cristal)

* * *

C'était écrit dans les étoiles

« - Tu n'y pouvais rien. »

Cette phrase, il la lui répète tous les soirs. Si tant est qu'on puisse encore parler de soir, dans ce monde de nuit où le jour n'est plus qu'une ombre de souvenir.

Il lui dit quand son bras passe autour de ses épaules pour lui rappeler qu'il est là.  
Il lui dit dans l'ombre d'une chambre close, où l'autre n'y voit pas plus que lui.  
Il lui dit tout bas, si bas, il n'est pas sûr qu'on l'entende.  
Il lui dit avec cette main qui dessine sur sa peau de petits dessins hasardeux.  
Il lui dit parce qu'il sait qu'il a besoin de l'entendre.  
Il lui dit parce que Ravus n'y croira jamais.

« - Tu n'y pouvais rien. »

Il ne lui dit pas, parfois, parce que c'est pire. Pire de l'entendre alors qu'il y a cette culpabilité si forte qui lui ronge les entrailles. Cette douleur qui s'est installée, pernicieuse. Qui dort longtemps et se réveille parfois. Ce regret qui ne partira jamais.

« - Eteins. »

Ravus lui dit, après l'avoir embrassé dans une chambre miteuse d'un des vieux motels encore debout, défendu par les chasseurs. Et Ignis éteint. Il ne peut pas voir cette expression tordue qui se peint parfois sur son visage, mais il sait que ça le gêne quand même. Il est fier le Nox Fleuret, comme Noctis. Comme Gladio. Une belle brochette d'égaux sensibles.

Ils s'embrassent encore. Ça leur est venu comme ça, un jour, et ça ne les a plus jamais quittés.

« - Tu veux de l'aide ? » Ignis propose quand il l'entend l'autre détacher la masse ferreuse qui lui serre de bras.

« - Ca va. »

Il s'approche quand même, sa main posée sur l'autre épaule. Puis il s'éloigne pour retirer sa propre veste et les vêtements qui gênent pour dormir. Ses lunettes posées sur le rebord de la table, la plaie qui ronge son visage s'offre aux regards, à peine perceptible sous les lumières artificielles qui protègent la route au loin. Parfois ça le dérange, il se sent mal à l'aise. Facile de deviner le regard que les autres portent sur ses cicatrices. Il devine leur air dans le timbre surpris, dérangé, compatissant de leur voix. Dans leur silence.

Ravus comprend, lui. Il enlève sa prothèse sans honte puisque leurs corps partagent les mêmes stigmates. Puis que leurs épaules ont connu le même poids.

Parfois, ils dorment. Parfois, ils s'embrassent encore. Parfois, il ne dorment pas. Ils partagent cette affection étrange qui est là leur, calme et simple. Celle qui est née de leur compréhension mutuelle. Ça leur fait du bien d'être près l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du passé, des jugements.

Quand ils ont fini, Ravus reste près du stratège, là où il a enfin trouvé une place. Et il repense à sa sœur.

« - Tu n'y pouvais rien. » Ignis murmure.

Tu n'y pouvais rien, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.  
Tu n'y pouvais rien, elle l'avait décidé.  
Tu n'y pouvais rien, même si tu l'aimais.  
Tu n'y pouvais rien, elle n'était pas faire pour vivre et elle ne savait.  
Tu n'y pouvais rien, même si c'était ta sœur.  
Tu n'y pouvais rien, alors ça n'est pas de ta faute.

Il sait que le souvenir de Luna l'accompagnera partout, toujours, et qu'il ne pourra jamais l'effacer. Que ce n'est pas souhaitable, parce qu'il trouve dans cette tristesse tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa cadette. Que la culpabilité n'a pas besoin de racines pour pousser dans les cœurs, ni de logique pour aliéner les esprits. Elle est là et c'est tout, c'est comme ça.

Mais Ignis espère qu'un jour, ces mots feront sens pour celui qui n'était pas élu.

* * *

Voilà ! Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, les reviews sont là pour ça alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser !


End file.
